gleemaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Araghast, The Pillager
Bloodthirsty, amoral and ruthless, Araghast is a chaos space marine with considerable psychic power, augmented by the ruinous powers of chaos (chaos, as in the Warhammer sort, not this pansy branch of chaos worshipers called the Cult that we have around here). Powers *Warp Manifesting: If near a rift, portal, or similar dimensional effect, Araghast's daemonic powers increase in strength. He can also make himself immune to the natural effects of rifts and other distortions. *Space Marine Traits: Araghast possesses minor regeneration abilities, redundant backup organs, superhuman speed, strength and toughness, and numerous minor biological enhancements. *Tainted Psyker: Araghast can manifest psyker powers through the warp, channel powerful blasts of raw psychic energy at foes, and use a plethora of minor abilities. He possesses an extremely powerful will, is adept at mental combat, and can counterattack some spells and spell-like abilities (such as telekinesis, mental attacks, and soul attacks) with blasts of psychic power or mental assaults. If the spell isn't sustained, and doesn't target Araghast directly (such as a fireball), no counterattack is possible. He can also rip memories/information/knowledge from those with weak wills (NPCs usually). *Daemonic Summoning: Araghast can summon minor daemons at will. They are weak, typically not much stronger than a regular unit, and often parodies of his enemies' units. If Araghast kills a PC, he can summon a daemonhost (no body is required, and the daemonhost will be approved separately) with some vague similarity (powers or appearance) to the original. Araghast can devour the souls of those recently slain to heal himself and augment his power temporarily. Willing sacrifices give him more power. He can bind willing machines or individuals with daemons, increasing their strength, speed, and general power. *Blessing of Khorne: Araghast can augment his physical power and speed with daemonic energy by calling upon warp energies. He can conjure hellfire, and hurl it in great spheres of flame. He can drain the life out of foes, and heals every time he devours a soul. He can reshape the earth itself into whatever form he wants, and if he has enough sacrifices (thousands, possibly millions) and time (weeks), potentially form new mountain ranges. Araghast can also enhance his weapons greatly with foul warp energies (detailed below). *Blessing of Tzeentch: Araghast can warp (effectively teleportation), open portals to the warp, curse units and characters with a Mark of Tzeentch (the character's heart/power unit slowly heats up then explodes (Basic explodes within one round after initiation, regular two, elite three, legendary four, epic five.) items/inanimate objects can also be affected, and explode whenever their owner/Araghast chooses). The Mark prevents healing, but can be delayed/dispelled by a considerable dosage of disruptive or holy energy. Items *A full suit of chaos space marine power armor, adorned with countless unholy seals of protection and vengeance. Should Araghast be killed, the daemon which inhabits the suit would manifest and retaliate for a short time before dispersing. Araghast possess numerous chaos space marine weapons, most notably his tainted lightning claws, tainted power sword (like a normal power sword, only wounds dealt cannot be healed magically, and it's effective against spirits), and a tainted bolter. He wears a anti-scrying (which scrambles most scrying attempts on him) cloak, and a pendant that protects him partially from radiation, heat and cold. *Tainted Lightning Claws: These retractable claws are perhaps one of the most deadly close combat weapons ever devised. Each individual claw is a power blade of immense power, and together, enhanced vastly by foul warp energies, they disrupt and sever the bonds between atoms. So strong are the warp energies which taint the claws, that ethereal/phased/dimensionally shifted foes are struck, as the blades slice through dimensions. They can cut through magical effects, providing passage through prismatic walls and the like. Wounds inflicted with the blades do not heal naturally – regenerating/healing them is impossible. Only with considerable holy energy can the curse be lifted, and then, the wound must heal naturally.